Drama and Music
by chloebealehuh
Summary: It's a new year at Barden High where a new teacher has been welcomed to save the drama department. Chloe, the drama teacher and Beca, the music teacher. What will happen when Chloe presents an idea to merge the two subjects together in order to save drama? (Teacher AU. Mind the awful summary. Enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell never really aspired to be a teacher. Few people do after they're fifteen years old. It sounds good in practice. You help mould a generation year after year and share your intelligence to eager youth, who wouldn't want that? Except that's not what it's like. Not at all. Sure you get the odd few students who really care and though they may forget an assignment or two, they are generally well behaved and pleasant. However, in contrast you also have the inevitable group of students who don't care, don't want to be there and make your job pretty damn awful.

Being a teacher is really a job for someone who is a 'glass half full' kind of person and Beca is not one of those people.

And yet here Beca was, in her Toyota Yaris on her way to Barden High on a Monday morning with a piping hot coffee in one hand and the other firmly holding the steering wheel. It was the first day of the year which was always an exhausting day after a long Summer of lie-ins. As the music teacher drove into the parking lot of the school she had gotten to know so well over the past four years she mentally prepared herself for the morning. A morning which would be starting with a meeting led by her father, the Principle. He would do the same as every year; welcome everyone back, to which a collective sound of grunts and "thank you's" would be heard, he would then brief everyone on his plans for the year which rarely pulled through, such as ways to improve the canteen food or ways to motivate troubled students. It was the same old same old.

Walking up the steps of the tall entrance Beca was greeted by students in the older years she had taught for a while to which she replied with a smile and a curt nod. The brunette was mildly popular with the students of Barden High. She was young and approachable and taught a lesson where children could really express and enjoy themselves which did bode well with the students. This was in contrast to her father who was widely feared across the school. Mr Mitchell was a stern Principle and had tough punishments which was rather odd to Beca who had been raised by him and had seen how silly and dad-like he could be. His school self seemed like such a persona, not the real him.

"Miss Mitchell, hey!" Beca turned in the hallway to see an overly peppy Jesse Swanson approaching her at an alarming speed. It was too early for this kind of excitement. The man gave her a tight hug to which a whistle was received by one of the students walking by in the hall and many leering looks. At this, Jesse pulled back and began to walk alongside the music teacher. "Good Summer?"

The brunette took a sip from her coffee. "Quiet. Spent a few weeks with my Grandma which was nice I guess."

"Oh yeah, how is she doing by the way?" The English teacher asked sympathetically as they entered the teachers lounge.

The music teacher went to hang her coat up on her usual hanger but stopped to see an unfamiliar coat hanging on it. It didn't bother her, it just surprised her. That hanger was always just free to use and she had subconsciously dubbed it 'Beca's hanger'. She shrugged it off and hung her coat beside it on another free hanger before turning back to Jesse. "She's not really improving. She kind of acted like she was better but I think she just didn't want to worry me."

Jesse placed a hand on Beca's shoulder and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Bec's. I'm sure she'll get better. You know there's like a 90% survival rate for her condition."

"Not with her age" Beca added quietly before walking around Jesse and sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin. She honestly wanted that conversation to end. She knew Jesse's intentions were noble but the whole subject just upset her.

The teachers lounge was bustling now, full of teachers making tea and coffee and catching up for lost time over the Summer. Beca however, sat at her seat and opted to rest her eyes with folded arms. It was still way to early for this.

"Good morning everyone!" The music teacher was roused from her rest to another overly peppy voice. "Welcome back, I hope you all had a nice Summer." It was her father. The older man dropped his bag by a chair on the opposite side of the room before sitting and ushering the rest of the teachers to sit as well with various hand gestures which were honestly exhausting to watch this early in the morning.

"I don't have a lot to say this morning other than the usual" that's new. "It's a new year, which means a fresh start so I would really like to be picking up on those grades in the Maths department" Mr Mitchell looked towards Miss Posen who nodded politely before looking down slightly shamefully. "I would also really like to see a higher rate of extra curricular participation in sports so we'll work on that this year too" the Principle said in the direction of Amy who just lifted her hand and gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"On it, boss man. You can count on me" the blonde Australian promised. Though she said that every year and nothing really came of it.

Mr Mitchell nodded before turning his attention to the full staff and clasping his hands together by his knees. "Now as you know, we had to say goodbye to our drama teacher, Alice, last year due to an offer she received elsewhere which we couldn't match and there was a concern as to if Barden could continue offering drama as a subject." A few heads perked up at this. Drama was a popular subject among students and losing it would really be a huge loss to the school but Alice was an awful person so she really isn't missed. "Well, luckily we've managed to find a very qualified drama teacher replacement" the older man beamed as he gestured to his left. Beca followed the direction of his arm and there she was. Two seats down from the Principle sat the new drama teacher, a young, redheaded, bright blue eyed woman with a confidence that seemed to radiate off of her. And she was beautiful, Beca could not deny that.

The redhead didn't even seem fazed by the sudden attention as she gave a polite wave and an endearing smile to everyone in the room. "I'm Chloe Beale, it's nice to meet you all. I'm really excited to work here" she said with a voice that was, yet again, way too peppy for this early in the morning.

Mr Mitchell smiled at the new teacher. "Miss Beale here has been on Broadway and worked with celebrities" he added to which the redhead chuckled and waved a hand as if it was nothing. "We're really lucky to have you here, Miss Beale." To that the new teacher smiled sincerely and gave a nod as if she was hoping for a conversation change. Maybe this was too much attention then.

The older man clapped his hands together once as he stood. "Well team, time to start the year."


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway leading to the music room was quiet which was unusual. Walks to the classroom on the furthest end of the school were always rather loud as you could slowly make out the voices, laughter and banging of drums increase in volume as you neared the room. But today it was quiet.

Beca began to sift through her folder searching for the lessons register as she pushed through the door with her head down. "Hey guys, give me a sec okay, I'm still getting my bearings right no-" the music teacher was interrupted as she collided with someone who let out an audible "oof".

"I'm so sorry!" Beca said quickly as she looked up from the folder in her arms to see Miss Beale at the front of her classroom with an amused grin on her face.

The redhead waved of the apology with a chuckle. "It's totally fine, I was just introducing myself to your class" she said as her gaze scanned the room of teenagers trying their best to retain their laughter.

The brunette felt herself redden as all eyes were on her and she gave the new teacher a tight lipped smile. "Oh, okay." The music teacher wasn't really sure why Chloe had to introduce herself to the music class. The woman was a drama teacher. She could introduce herself during her lesson. The two stood there in an awkward silence before Beca raised her brow in curiosity. "So...Can I help you?"

The redhead seemed to wake up from some the quiet daze at the question. "Right, yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick. I won't take too much of your time, I just have a little suggestion." What could she possibly be suggesting? Music wasn't her field, this isn't even her department.

Beca's brow furrowed in confusion before she gestured to the door and the two teachers made their way out of the classroom. "Keep it down, I'll be a minute" the brunette told the class before shutting the door behind her. Turning around she was met with Chloe's face about four inches from her face and it was a little alarming though she did have the perfect view of the other woman's eyes which were honestly the most blue eyes Beca believed she had ever come across. The music teacher found herself becoming a little flustered at the proximity as she took a step back and released a cough. "You said you had a suggestion?"

"Yes!" the redhead beamed. "Now as you know the drama department isn't doing so good here. They are thinking of cutting it if it doesn't get any better and Mr Mitchell said that if I can't save it then it will be cut because it's a 'waste of valuable education time' or something" the drama teacher explained in one breath. "Now obviously that can't happen, drama is one of the few places these kids can let loose and just enjoy themselves in school. Cutting it would be a travesty!"

Beca held back her laugh at the last comment. This woman sure was passionate. "I thought that brining you here was saving it."

"Well, Mr Mitchell has a lot of faith in me apparently."

The music teacher gave a slow nod as she listened but was still curious as to what any of this had to do with her. "So what is this suggestion and what does it have to do with me?"

Suddenly the other woman seemed to grow slightly nervous as she looked to her feet and began to play with the hem of her shirt. "Well, I was thinking that music and drama kind of go hand in hand in a lot of ways. And I know that this school has never really done any kind of...musical" at that the brunettes eyes widened. Chloe's eyes lifted to meet the music teachers. "Maybe that should change because if we work together we could really make something amazing because who doesn't love a good musical and I've heard all sorts of great things about you in this school, the kids love you but they don't really know me and I just think this would be the schools best shot at saving drama" the taller woman let out in one breath.

Beca studied the other woman for a moment. She really thought this was going to work. Her whole body looked hopeful and yet desperate and it kind of melted the music teachers heart. "You really think this will work, don't you?"

"I think it's worth a shot."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes in mock defeat. "Well, oka-" her words were cut off by a hug that squeezed out all the air from her small frame and she could feel another blush coming. Why was this woman making her so flustered? A moment later the redhead pulled back with a grin plastered on her face from ear to ear as she rested her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders.

"Thank you so much! I think we're going to be really fast friends" she commented before letting out an excited squeal and making her way down the hall in the opposite direction. The brunette let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she let her tense shoulders relax before turning back to her class and opening the door. She was greeted by eager eyes and excited faces all trained on her.

"Are we gonna do it?" could be heard from the back of the class. "A musical, Miss Mitchell? Did you say yes?" was heard from somewhere else within the crowd.

"How did you know?" Beca questioned as she closed the door behind her with a furrowed brow.

"Miss Beale was telling us all about her ideas before you came in, so are we going to do it?" a girl at the front explained.

The music teacher made her way to the front of the class and grabbed the register before letting out a huff. "Yes, we're doing a musical, okay. Now settle down, seriously." At this the class cheered which Beca silenced with a grunt. "Yeah, yeah let's start the lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

The lesson was pretty stressful. It consisted of mainly students throwing endless questions, none of which Beca had the answer to, at her rather than doing their work. Every two or so minutes ended in the music teacher clapping her hands together loudly and telling the class to get back to their compositions, which they would do for a few moments before resorting to musical chatter again and the cycle would start again. When the bell rang signalling for the students to get up and leave they all stayed where they were and continued talking about the damn musical.

"Guys" Beca deadpanned. There was no response or even sign that anyone had heard her. "Guys!" She called a little louder. At this most of the class gave her at least a little bit of attention. "The bell rang, you can go to break now."

The class of 30 jumped from their seats scattered across the room and all filtered out of the single door rather messily, eager to make it to the cafeteria. Beca waited for the hoard to all be gone before following suit and making a b-line for the staff room to get started on her packed lunch safely stored in the fridge. Upon entering the teachers lounge she was met with the eyes of Aubrey Posen from across the room. The blonde math teacher immediately rose from her seat and made her way towards the brunette. Beca thought of all the reasons the woman would want to talk to her. Was she in trouble? Did she do something? Those were usually the reasons Aubrey wanted to speak to you especially when she had the stern look she was wearing at that moment.

Beca's first year at Barden High was made quite difficult by the uptight math teacher. The blonde just did not like Beca. Apparently she found her too loose and careless and she had concluded that the music teacher didn't dress appropriately for school with her "ear monstrosities" and "scary boots." But after a surprisingly enlightening teacher training course in some place called The Lodge of Fallen Leaves, Aubrey and Beca had found a way to work out their differences and had been getting along civilly ever since. Even so, the daggers Aubrey was giving Beca with that glare right now did scare her.

"Can I help you?" The shorter woman asked, innocently as the blonde approached her.

"A musical? Really?" The math teacher replied instantly.

The music teacher was rather taken aback by the answer. _How the hell did she know already_. "Yeah, it'll really help Drama out" Beca answered honestly. "And the kids seem super into it" she added before making her way past Aubrey towards the fridge. Aubrey grabbed the music teachers arm before she could escape, pulling her back into the conversation. "What?" the shorter woman huffed.

"I want in."

There was a beat of silence.

"What?"

Aubrey released Beca's arm and straightened her slightly ruffled skirt before giving the brunette a smile. "I said, I want in."

Beca looked back at her suspiciously. "...Why?" She asked slowly.

The math teacher let out an irritated sigh. "Look, when I was in college I was part of an a cappella group. We did pretty well and stuff and I don't know, I think I could help."

The music teachers eyes widened as she pointed at the taller woman. "You...were in an a cappella group?" she asked slightly amused.

"Yes! Now do you want my help or not?" Aubrey whisper-shouted.

Beca raised her hands in mock surrender. "Sure, the more the merrier!"

At that Aubrey twirled back around and made her way back to her seat. Beca set her arms back at her sides as she made strides for the fridge. Opening the fridge door she smiled at the sandwich she had lovingly prepared for herself sitting where it was when she put it there before grabbing it. The brunette woman shut the door to the fridge before jumping with a fright as Chloe Beale stood behind the door.

The music teacher attempted to catch her breath as she held her heart. "You scared me" she breathed.

The redhead woman laughed lightly before apologising and handing Beca a sticky note with numbers on it.

"What's this?"

"It's my number, silly. I thought since we're working on this project together we should get talking. Do you want to grab dinner tonight? My treat" the drama teacher propositioned.

Suddenly Beca felt quite nervous. The woman had only known her a day and they had only had one conversation and it was work related. How was she supposed to survive a whole meal with her. Not to mention that Chloe Beale was gorgeous and gorgeous women always made Beca nervous.

"Well?" The redhead questioned with a quirk in her eyebrow which Beca noted because it was extremely adorable.

"Sure, that sounds awesome" Beca smiled.

At this, the taller woman hopped a little on her heal with a faces splitting smile. "Great! See you at 7, text me your details." And then she was gone, around Beca and out the door as the bell rang again. The music teacher huffed as she put her sandwich back in the fridge. It would have to wait until lunch.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump. She turned to see Jesse chuckling at her jumpy nature.

"What is with people and scaring me today?" She asked rhetorically.

"Did you just get a date?" Jesse asks, ignoring Beca's comment.

The music teachers eyes widened. "What? No. We're just going to discuss the musical we're making with our two departments. It's work related."

Jesse scoffed. "I don't remember anyone here inviting me to dinner to talk about work."

Beca rolled her eyes as she hit the mans arm playfully making her way to her next lesson. "Shut up."

"Cheers" the two women said in unison as they clinked their glasses together.

Chloe had arrived at Beca's door at 6:57pm in a clingy, navy dress with her hair pinned up in a bun as loose strands fell around her face and it wasn't fair at all because the woman looked amazing which not only made Beca nervous that Jesse was right and this was a date, but also made Beca nervous because how was she going to go to dinner with this woman and not fuck up. Pretty girls make her nervous. The music teacher had opted for a look that would be appropriate at any restaurant, posh or not because Chloe wouldn't reveal the destination over text, with a knee length dress adorned in a spotty pattern and coloured in navy and white. It was a cute dress which conflicted with Chloe's hot look she had going on.

The restaurant Chloe had chosen was decent. It was a quiet, dimly lit Italian with a candle at each table. This also made Beca nervous because Chloe's choice of restaurant was very much date material.

"So" Beca took a sip from her glass. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chloe took a sip from her own glass as she smiled. "Well" she placed the glass down, taking a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. "What would you say about 'Grease'?" She took a bite from her pasta.

"Grease?"

"Grease" the redhead confirmed.

The shorter woman pointed her fork at the drama teacher "you want a bunch of inexperienced teenagers to perform a pretty advanced musical with romance in, which they will be awkward with by the way, and expect it to be really good?"

"Yes" the other woman answered as if it were obvious. "You try looking for a musical without romance in. Those are rare."

"Fair point" the brunette agreed.

"Think about it, it is a classic. All the kids will know it, the songs are awesome, the characters are awesome. I don't see anything wrong here."

"They'll get all awkward at the romantic bits" Beca pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll just have to demonstrate" the redhead winked and Beca could feel the blush rise in her cheeks.

The music teacher coughed awkwardly, desperately trying to find a conversation starter. "Aubrey asked if she could help. Actually, she kind of demanded. I said yes, is that okay?"

"Which one is she? You must remember I am only a day old in Barden years" the redhead joked.

Beca chuckled lightly and could already feel her blush relaxing. "She's the blonde math teacher. Kinda tall, kinda uptight?"

Chloe perked up at this. "Oh yeah! I spoke to her about the musical for a while. She seems nice." At this the brunette laughed lightly.

The rest of the night went on smoothly as the two discussed their plans for the musical that was to save drama if it was good enough with jokes and winks thrown here and there. Beca could have sworn she could feel Chloe's foot riding up her own leg at one point but she brushed it off as an accident.

They were currently standing outside the door to Beca's house and Beca honestly felt like she was in Highschool again with the look Chloe was giving her as she fumbled for her keys. It was something between feeling amused at Beca's flustered self, and something else the brunette couldn't quite put her finger on.

Finally, Beca found the correct key and swiftly pushed it in the key hole as she unlocked the door before turning back to the redhead. "Well, thank you so much for the meal. I had a really great time" the brunette said sincerely.

The taller woman smiled as she stepped forward and into Beca's personal space. "It was my pleasure" she said as she enveloped the girl in a long hug and Beca could have sworn it was going to be a kiss and honestly, she doubted she would have rejected a kiss. After what seemed a while, Chloe pulled back and made her way to her car as she waved goodbye to Beca. "See you tomorrow, Miss Co-director."


	4. Chapter 4

Beca was woken by her house phone in the middle of the night. She knew it was the middle of the night because it was pitch black outside her window and the street lamps weren't even on. She debated leaving it and going back to sleep but decided if someone was calling her in the middle of the night, it must be important. Beca reached for the phone on her bedside table and placed it to her ear, still barely awake.

"Hello?" Beca muttered into the phone.

 _"Beca, I'm so sorry for calling so late."_ It was her mother. Her mother was with her grandmother. This couldn't be good.

Beca leaned on one elbow to look at the digital clock on the bedside table to see it was 2am which would usually annoy her a lot, especially because it's a school night and she struggles keeping awake on school mornings anyway so this definitely wouldn't help. But it was her mother calling, and her mother was with her sick grandmother, which means this phone call was important.

"What's up? Is grandma okay?" she asked, her voice becoming more awake now.

The other line was quiet for a moment. _"Beca, grandma's taken a turn for the worse. The treatment just isn't working"_ Beca's breath stopped. _"Dr Carter thinks she has about a week tops"_ her mothers voice cracked.

"I'm coming over" Beca stated without hesitation.

 _"No, honey. You've got work and you don't want to see her like this."_

"Mom, she's always been there for me. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't there for her now" Beca reasoned. During her parents divorce her grandmother had been her rock. Her parents had been so preoccupied by the whole situation and Beca felt pretty neglected and whenever she felt really bad like the world was falling around her, she'd go to her grandma and she would always make things seem okay, like Beca was overreacting. "Plus dad couldn't exactly say no to me going, just for a week."

A huff of defeat could be heard from the other line. "Okay, darling. I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, mom. Call me if you need to, okay?"

 _"I will. Love you."_ And then the line was dead.

Beca sat up in her bed and placed the phone in its holder before resting her back against the beds headboard. She sat there for a while just staring at the wall, not thinking or anything. Just staring. Out of nowhere tears began to leak from Beca's eyes and suddenly she was racked with sobs. Her grandmother had been diagnosed with breast cancer a year ago and everyone had always told her that she would be fine. 'Breast cancer has a great survival rate', 'your grandma is strong, she'll get through this' and so on. And for a while she believed them. She looked up the statistics and yeah, she was lucky it wasn't brain or lung cancer but it was still cancer. And now her grandmother wasn't going to make it. She just happened to be on the bad side of the statistics.

Slowly Beca reclined back into her bed until her head was against the pillow again and her cries became more and more soft until she drifted back into sleep around 3am.

The next day Beca walked into work knowing she looked a little worse for wear but not really caring. She wasn't going to be there for long. Upon entering the teachers lounge Beca made quick work of finding her father and began to make her way towards him before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Chloe smiling brightly at her as if she had something to say. Somehow the redheads smile lifted Beca's mood a little. Just a little. However, after seeing Beca's state Chloe's smile soon dissipated.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, her hand resting on Beca's forearm.

Beca nodded weakly and gave her most convincing smile. "Yeah, just got a late night." And it wasn't totally a lie. "Did you have something to say? Because I really need to talk to Mr Mitchell."

Chloe reluctantly pulled her arm away and gave Beca a sweet smile and it kind of made Beca feel bad because Chloe looked so hurt, as if Beca was pushing her away but there was no reason to burden Chloe with the weight of Beca's problems.

"Yeah, I put up a notice on the student board saying auditions will be held next Wednesday. You know, so they have like a week to decide who they all want to audition for and stuff" Chloe said. Beca nodded approvingly and she would have said something but she was just so drained this morning. "I made it all pretty too" Chloe chuckled a little, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "I think it's going to be a hit with the kids."

"That's awesome" Beca said as sincerely as possible. "It'll be great, I'm sure. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, yeah but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get lunch with me today? I spoke to Aubrey a little this morning and we bounced around some pretty great ideas I would love to share with you."

Beca smiled because Chloe was being so damn sweet and Beca was being so horribly rude. At least that's what it must look like. She must look so disinterested in Chloe and she isn't. She's actually hugely interested in Chloe and it's kind of shocked her especially because they have only known each other a few days but there is something about the bubbly redhead that just draws Beca to her. So shutting Chloe down right now is really hard but right now everything is so dark for Beca and the last thing she wants to talk about is a musical.

Beca gave as genuine as smile as she could. "I really want to but I can't. I'm only here to talk to my dad" she said gesturing to her father across the room and Chloe gave a slightly shocked expression as if she'd only just worked out the two were related but she didn't delve into it. Beca clearly wasn't in a chatty mood. "I'm going to be gone for the rest of the school week but I'll do my best to be back for auditions. You don't need me though, especially because we have Aubrey now. I'm really sorry, Chloe."

Chloe gave an understanding nod, figuring that the reason Beca was so shutdown was probably something to do with why she'd be gone for so long and choosing not to ask any questions for the sake of the girls privacy. "That's okay" she smiled. "Text me." And with that she was gone to her lesson.

Beca took the chance to finally speak to her father who was busying himself sorting through papers on a desk.

"Dad" at this he looked up and gave Beca a smile.

"Hey there. I hear your'e working on a musical with Chloe, how's that going?" He asked as he placed the papers into multiple neat piles before standing straight and facing his daughter.

"Yeah that's not really what I want to talk about right now."

The principle seemed to catch on to Beca's mood and took a step towards her, lowering his voice. "Is everything okay, hun?" The use of the word 'hun' meant he was officially in dad-mode and all formalities were out of the window in that moment.

Beca really tried not to cry, her face scrunched up as she looked anywhere but at her fathers worried gaze. "Grandma isn't going to make it" she said so quietly that Mr Mitchell only just heard it.

The older man placed a hand on his daughters shoulder sympathetically. "What makes you say that? Grandma will pull through, I'm sure of it."

Beca shook her head as a tear made its way down her cheek and pulled away from her fathers hand. "No, dad. Mom called. The doctors said she's got a week tops" and at that point Beca was crying again almost as much as she did last night. Luckily the rest of the staff had long since filtered out to their various lessons, leaving the room empty except for Beca and her father. Mr Mitchell pulled Beca in for a hug, ignoring her initial protests before she conceded and returned the embrace. All Beca needed was a few good cries to get through this. It's what got her through her parents divorce and it will get her through this too.

"You want to go over there don't you?" Mr Mitchell asked a few moments into the embrace and Beca nodded into his chest. "Well, that's fine. You take all the time you need, hun. I have a few supply teachers only a phone call away" he said before pressing a kiss to his daughters forehead and it's the moments like these where Beca forgets all the reasons her dad gets on her nerves sometimes, or how resentful she is that he remarried so quickly after the divorce and she feels like a child again. Weak and in need of her father.

Finally she pulled away and gave him a thankful nod before leaving and making her way back to her car where an already packed suitcase sat in the backseat. On her way she looked through the many windows of various classrooms. She passed Aubrey's maths room where she saw the blonde telling a particularly terrified looking student off for something Beca was sure was menial because few students would dare disobey Posen, as the rest of the class sat straight.

She also passed Jesse's classroom where unsurprisingly they were watching the movie adaption of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and Beca wondered if they ever did anything other than watch what Jesse called "very important, very educational" movies.

Next she passed Stacie Conrad's science class and noted how genuinely interested all of the students looked. None were muttering to each other or misbehaving. They were all watching intently at everything Stacie said. Stacie caught Beca's eye as she passed and gave a quick smile which Beca returned.

Lastly, Beca passed the drama classroom and this was of course the first time she'd seen Chloe in action so she paused. The group were all stood in a circle taking turns to speak, about what, Beca didn't know, but every so often the class would erupt into a fit of giggles and Beca took the chance to look to Chloe. She looked so happy, so in her element. She interacted with the class so well and they clearly loved her. It looked as though they were joking with her and it took quite the teacher to build that kind of trust with a student and it was only Chloe's first few days. Beca also didn't miss how beautiful Chloe looked. She knew the woman was pretty but when she was doing what she loved there was something else there that seemed to highlight it even more so. Chloe's eyes were roaming around the class before they landed on Beca's which made Beca jump a little. The redhead seemed to notice this as her shoulders shook with a giggle and she waved to the brunette mouthing a 'bye'. The brunette waved back as a smile spread across her cheeks before she noticed the whole class looking at her, a few chuckling to themselves. Beca felt a blush coming so she quickly left and continued towards the car.

Beca couldn't wait to see Chloe in her element even more when they worked together for this musical. Sure she was a little excited before, though she wouldn't admit it, but now she was even more excited. Maybe it was the prospect of getting to know Chloe Beale that excited her, and that she wasn't afraid to admit.

She just had to get through this week first.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Beca had left to God knows where and her absence from Barden High was becoming painfully obvious to Chloe. Over the past week students had come to Chloe with multiple questions and ideas for the play but ever since Beca had been gone the number of kids with questions had doubled with Beca's class coming to her as well as her own class. The enthusiasm many of the kids were showing was somewhat overwhelming to Chloe, though not unwelcome. She had a feeling the musical would be a popular thing but had no idea how popular. If Chloe had to guess, at least 14 of her 20 drama students were extremely hyped for the production. The other six only seemed slightly apprehensive at the notion of public singing but they were still quite excited but not to the level of the students who seemed to have a list of questions prepared everyday for the redhead.

Chloe honestly didn't mind the questions. It showed the enthusiasm of the students. But Chloe did miss Beca being around. She felt stupid and clingy for feeling this strange attachment to the small brunette but something the redhead felt drawn to her. Coming to Barden High, she knew that Drama was struggling and had the musical in mind already. However, working with the music teacher became a new development as soon as Chloe saw her that morning on the first day of the first semester. The tiny music teacher's small stature and somewhat unprofessional ear accessories were strangely endearing to Chloe, along with her reputation at the school.

The interview with Mr Mitchell for the job was pretty unconventional. Chloe pegged that on him being a little bit desperate for a drama teacher. The whole interview was more just a conversation and he seemed to be advertising Barden High more than Chloe was advertising her own skills. He had mentioned how his daughter was the music teacher in some kind of conversation about family business' where Chloe mentioned how her parents were an actor and a playwright. When this subject was brought up Chloe could see the light in his eyes at talking about his daughter, he was clearly a proud father. He talked of how she'd always wanted to be a music producer but he kind of swayed her away from that and he felt a little bad about it but not too much because now she was this amazing teacher and the kids adored and looked up to her. Okay, so maybe Chloe knew a creepy amount of information about Beca before they even met but it wasn't on purpose.

Taking Beca out to dinner was also a spur of the moment thing. She did want to talk to Beca about the play which is what she told Beca the dinner was for. But part of Chloe knew that she just wanted to see more of Beca. And the dinner was great, not just the food but the company. Getting to know the music teacher was really nice and Chloe found that there was really not one moment where she felt awkward or uncomfortable despite only knowing the girl for a few days. And Beca wasn't bad to look at either, Chloe obviously couldn't ignore that, especially at their dinner. So Chloe had a crush on Beca. But it was just a crush, she doubted the feelings were reciprocated too, especially with the way Beca was acting the morning she left. It was like Chloe was wasting her time or something, like she had other places to be. Though, Chloe couldn't expect Beca to put Chloe above everything and everyone else. They'd only known each other a week and Beca didn't have feelings for her.

Never the less, Chloe would have to get through the week without Beca, no matter how important this week was leading up to auditions. However, it wasn't as if Beca and Chloe were the only ones directing this play, there was Aubrey too. That's why she was sat with the blonde now at lunch discussing auditions and how they would play out. Through the very few conversations Chloe and Aubrey had shared Chloe had determined that the blonde was pretty controlling. She'd created rehearsal schedules already and the cast hadn't even been cast yet. Chloe kind of liked it though. She figured Beca wouldn't be like this, she'd be the most laid back out of the three probably so Aubrey's organisation was a welcome addition.

"Hey."

Chloe turned to see a very leggy brunette making her way towards her and Aubrey, eyes trained on the blonde as she waved with a smile. Chloe had seen the woman around but hadn't really met her yet, not for any particular reason but they just hadn't crossed paths yet. The taller of the three sat beside Aubrey on the opposite side of the table from Chloe and extended her hand to the redhead.

"Hey, I'm Stacie" Chloe shook her hand with a smile. "I teach physics here, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I mean it's been a week, I feel kind of rude this is our first conversation" Stacie laughed lightly.

"No, really it's my fault. I've been keeping myself pretty busy, not much social time" Chloe reassured, her eyes looking over at Aubrey's quickly. The blonde was looking over at Stacie unmoving with this grin Chloe couldn't ignore as Stacie and Chloe conversed. Aubrey snapped out of it when Stacie turned to her.

"How have you been anyway?" Stacie asked, smiling.

Aubrey nodded enthusiastically. "Good, good. Me and Chloe are just talking about the musical" she said gesturing to Chloe. Stacie had only been there a few moments and Chloe could already see how much lighter Aubrey seemed. She always seemed so tense but as soon as Stacie gave Aubrey that friendly wave Aubrey's whole body seemed so much more loose and relaxed and she had this permanent smile plastered on her face. They must be close.

"Oh yeah" Stacie perked up looking back to Chloe. "I heard about this, what a good idea. You just joined and you're already making a difference."

Chloe just smiled in response.

"Hi" Stacie called behind Chloe and before Chloe knew it there was a fourth tray on the table sat beside her.

"Hey." It was Jesse. Jesse and Chloe had spoken a few times in the week and he seemed like a pretty nice guy. He was also really close with Beca. But that has nothing to do with anything of course.

"How's it going?" he asked, smiling at the three women.

"Good, just talking about the musical" Chloe answered.

The english teacher laughed lightly. "Jesus Chloe, do you talk about anything else?"

Chloe hit his arm playfully. "Well excuse me for taking my job seriously."

Jesse shook his head laughing. "I still can't believe Beca signed up to this."

Chloe furrowed her brow. "Do you guys know where she is by the way?" at that Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse looked at each other. Chloe waited for an answer but was met with nothing. "I mean she said she wouldn't be here for a week or so but never said why." The three kept glancing at each other questioningly as if willing one of them to speak up but none of them did. "I didn't want to push or anything, she seemed pretty rough that morning she left so."

Jesse let out a sigh before closing some distance between himself and Chloe and Chloe leaned in too ready for whatever Jesse needed to say. "Beca went to see her grandma" Jesse explained in a hushed tone. Chloe looked back at him, still slightly confused. "Her grandmother has breast cancer. She's not doing too good so-"

"Oh my God, no that's fine, I get it" Chloe said waving her arms, willing Jesse to leave it at that. "That's her stuff, I get it. Oh God I feel bad now."

"No, don't. You didn't know" Stacie assured.

Chloe opened her mouth a few times, trying to say something but really wasn't sure what to say. "Is...Is she doing okay? Beca I mean" she asked hesitantly.

"She doesn't really like to talk about it but I think we should leave her to it until she shows real signs that she needs someone" Aubrey explained. "She's a strong girl though, don't worry yourself about it."

Chloe nodded slowly, eyebrows knitted together in thought. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to Jesse who was looking at her intently.

"Could you maybe not tell Beca you know about this? She already doesn't like talking about it so."

Chloe's nodded frantically now. "Of course! It's not my place at all."

"Yeah and if she seems upset, you know because you'll be spending a lot of time with her now, just comfort her without bringing it up or leave her be for a while. Emotions, they're not her thing."

Chloe continued nodding. "Got it, just keep it professional and don't bring up her grandma."


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to her mothers house had been a long one. Of course it was only a couple of hours but it felt much longer. The weight of situation had never left Beca's mind. She kept her eyes on the road at all times, ignoring the buzzing of her phone that would happen about every five minutes or less.

Beca pulled into her old family homes driveway with a smile on her face. Coming home always brought back a great sense of nostalgia to her of when she was much younger, when her parents were happily married and she didn't have a worry in the world.

Beca raised her hand to the doorbell and pressed it only to hear no ring. Of course it didn't ring. That thing had been broken ever since Beca was 17, God forbid her mother would fix it or replace it in all that time. Beca resorted to three consecutive knocks before the door swiftly opened and she was pulled into a tight hug that almost winded her. She returned the embrace after a moment, burying her face into the neck of her mother.

"How was your drive?" Alice Moore, Beca's mother, asked as she pulled back, still holding Beca's shoulders firmly.

"It was okay. Felt long."

Alice released her daughter as she beckoned her in, walking towards the kitchen. "Come on in, hun. Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure" Beca answered as she sat on one of the kitchen chairs. There was a silence for a few moments before Alice broke it.

"So, how have you been?" Beca always found it odd how with her mother it was just small-talk. They used to be so close and would talk about anything and everything together but now after so many years with staggered appearances to family events and random visits, Beca felt as if her mother didn't really know her anymore.

"I'm okay, school's okay" Beca answered simply, not really in the mood to talk about her life.

"Anything going on in the love life?" Alice threw a wink at her daughter as she busied herself with brewing the coffees. Why was she acting like nothing was going on?

"Look, mom-"

"-So there is?" Alice interrupted with some excitement.

"Mom, I'd really like to talk about Grandma" Beca stated simply, ignoring her mothers question.

Alice became more solum after that, her smile fading and her persona taking a serious tone. "She's doing better than you'd expect, but you know her. She's always putting on a strong face, so not to worry anyone so who really knows?" Alice said as she sat opposite Beca, placing a coffee in front of each of them.

"Thank you. What did the doctors say last?" Beca asked, taking a small sip from the coffee.

"Well" Alice said before taking a sip. "They actually said she's doing better than they thought, she was having a particularly bad few days when they decided she'd only have a week but" she said, placing a hand on Beca's which felt a little awkward but Beca didn't remove it so not to hurt her mothers feelings. "We can't put our hopes too high, she's still not well at all, Beca."

Beca nodded. "I understand."

The rest of the day Beca spent in her old room, still covered in posters from her favourite bands from when she was a teenager and stickers from when she was a child. Her bed was smaller than she'd like but it she didn't mind too much as she lay down and checked her messages.

4 messages from Jesse,1 from Dad and 7 from Chloe.

Beca clicked on Jesse's name first.

 **Jesse 07:45:** Hey where you at dude?

 **Jesse 11:23:** Hey, so I heard you're going to see you gran again, hope you're okay man.

 **Jesse 12:30:** You missed some serious Staubrey today, they're so obvious it's crazy

Beca laughed a little at that one, Jesse and Beca had been on Staubrey watch for about a year now and it never ceased to amuse the two how blatantly obvious it was that Aubrey and Stacie had the hots for each other.

 **Jesse 13:49:** Call me if you need to

At that Beca felt a smile tug at her lips at her friends sincerity. He was there for her again, as usual. She replied with a 'why did I have to miss staubrey ugh! And don't worry about me, Jess. I'm okay.' Next she pressed on her fathers name.

 **Dad 09:12:** Tell your mother and grandmother I send my condolences. Keep well, Beca and call me if you ever need to. I love you.

Beca replied with a "will do, love you too" before moving onto Chloe's messages.

 **Chloe 09:21:** Hey, the kids are asking for you. They really love you haha xx

 **Chloe 09:25:** I hope you're alright, you seemed a little checked out earlier xx

 **Chloe 12:40:** Hey, can I ask a question? xx

 **Chloe 12:41:** Is there something going on with the tall science teacher (I forgot her name whoops) and Aubrey? xx

 **Chloe 12:56:** They seem like really close, in a more than friend way? xx

 **Chloe 13:00:** Okay, maybe it's not my place to ask xx

 **Chloe 14:07:** The kids are all so excited, can't wait 'till you're back xxx

Beca didn't know why but the fact she'd received so many messages from Chloe kind of excited her. It made her feel like Chloe really wanted to talk to her, to be around her and she hadn't felt that so much for a few years. She started typing away with 'Hey, sorry I took so long replying. I'll talk to you la-' before she was interrupted with a call. It was Chloe so she answered immediately.

"Um Hello?"

"Hey!" Came a perky voice through the speaker. "How are you?"

"I'm um… I'm good, just relaxing" she answered slowly. "How-how are you?"

"I'm great, just between lessons." The line was quiet for a moment and Beca really didn't know what to say, she had no idea why Chloe had called. "I just wanted to check in, see if you were doing okay with whatever you're doing. You just seemed a little quiet this morning, I hope everything is okay." It was weird because Chloe actually seemed to care. It wasn't like she was just looking for gossip or pretending that she cared because she felt she had to, she seemed completely sincere and it was refreshing. The only other people who ever sounded like that were Beca's grandmother and Jesse.

"I'm um…It's a personal thing. Family stuff" Beca said.

"I totally understand, your business. I'll stick my nose out" she laughed lightly. "So let's talk about something else. I don't know if you read my messages but I'm seriously seeing something going on between that leggy science teacher lady and Aubrey" Beca snickered through the phone. "So it's not just me? You see it too right?"

"Yeah" Beca laughed.

"So what is this? Are they dating or something? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Me and Jesse reckon there's a thing there but as far as we know they're not dating. Yet." At that Chloe laughed over the phone and Beca could swear just Chloe's laugh had raised her spirits considerably.

"I knew it. I've got a knack for these things" Chloe teased. "So what about you?" she asked hesitantly.

"What about me?"

"Who's the special one in your life?" Chloe asked teasingly again.

Beca coughed awkwardly at the question before letting out another laugh. "No um… Just me, alone. I um… I don't have a 'special one' in my life" Beca finally answered, jokingly mimicking Chloe.

"Oh good. I-uh I don't mean good. I mean um-good to know." It was Chloe's turn to cough awkwardly now. "Well I better let you go, I've got a lesson starting in a minute anyway so I should go."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. I need to go too to be honest."

"Alright, well take care of yourself" Chloe said sincerely again.

"Bye" Beca said quickly.

"Bye." And then the line was dead.

Beca and her mother had arrived at the hospital and were making their way to her grandmothers room when they were intercepted by doctor.

"Miss Moore?"

"That's me" Alice replied questioningly.

"I have great news" he said with a beaming smile on his face.

Alice looked to Beca and back to the doctor but Beca's eyes stayed trained on the doctors.

"Your mother is in remission."

Alice squealed before wrapping herself around Beca but Beca stayed still, in shock, staring at the doctor.

"Ho-How?"

The doctor looked to Beca and his smile faltered very slightly at the lack of reaction Beca was giving. "Well, like they say, half the battle is high spirits and your grandmother has a lot of that. You can never tell with these things, not entirely. It doesn't mean she's out of the woods yet but this is a big step in the right direction."

Now Beca was smiling. Smiling was too small a word for the expression plastered on her face actually. She returned her mothers hug enthusiastically before dragging her past the doctor and to her grandmothers hospital room.

"Beca? What are you doing here-" her grandmothers words were cut off as she was enveloped into a tight hug in her hospital bed. Her grandmother chuckled into Beca's hair. "Alright dear, it still hurts." Beca retracted immediately and sat beside her bed.

"You're going to be okay!" Beca beamed.

"It seems that's a big possibility" Beca's grandmother replied.

"Hey, mom" Alice waved from the end of the bed. "You want anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a snack from downstairs, since you're offering."

"Alright I'll be back in a minute" Alice smiled before leaving the room.

"So how have you been, dear?" Beca's grandmother asked, turing her attention back to Beca.

"Well I'm great now" Beca laughed. "I can't believe you might be okay, only yesterday they told us that you were going to-"

"Why don't we talk about you though, Beca. it's always so doom and gloom around here, it's getting old."

Beca smiled. "Okay."

"So what's going on with you, how's school? Strange I'm still asking that even though you're 25 years old."

"It's good, I'm helping make a musical actually" Beca replied.

Beca's grandmother perked up at that. "That's great, hunny! What musical?"

"We're doing Grease" Beca answered nodding.

The older woman clapped her hands together. "My favourite!"

"Yeah, and maybe now you can come." Beca immediately regretted saying it as soon as the words left her lips.

Beca's grandmother gave a solum smile. "I'll try my best, hun. My very hardest."

Beca smiled, trying to find something else to say to bring the mood back up. "I um…I may have met someone too" she said quietly. "I don't know" she waved it off.

"What? That's great, Beca!" the older woman said as she took Beca's hand in her own. "It's about damn time too, I expect to be at your wedding."

Beca retracted her hand and raised her arms. "Wow, it's early days, grandma" she said laughing.

"Well, it's something" Beca's grandmother chuckled. "So…what's she like?"

"She's um…she's a lot like you actually, weirdly. She seems to always be in this overly good mood, always has this big smile on her face. And she's the one who came up with doing a musical because the drama department isn't doing too well right now."

"So she's a drama teacher?"

"Yes, and she's got loads of experience too. She's done a ton of theatre. The kids love her too, I saw one of her lessons a bit this morning and the class just looked like they were having a great time but getting stuff done too. So…yeah she's pretty great."

Beca's grandmother simply smiled at her daughter.

"What?" Beca asked, as she was getting uncomfortable under her grandmothers stare.

"You're smitten."

"Am not!" she swatted her grandmothers arm.

"Whatever you say" the older woman laughed. "You just didn't stop smiling when you were talking about her" she shrugged.

Beca looked down as she fiddled with her fingers and smiled. Okay, so maybe she was a little smitten.

 **(A/N) I realise I haven't shown any acknowledgement for all your reviews and I feel bad because they mean the world to me. Thank you so much, guys. They give me so much encouragement so keep them coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beca had returned back to her apartment the next Tuesday night so she would be present for the auditions the next day. Her grandmother was doing a lot better much to Beca and her mothers joy so there really was no need for her to stay. Beach's grandmother had let her go with a promise to keep in constant contact with Beca, updating her on her health as much as she could. Beca was only a little reluctant to leave but a big part of her really wanted to be there at the auditions, with Chloe.

Beca pushed the doors to the school, coffee in hand feeling a lot more optimistic then she had when she'd passed these doors last.

"Miss Mitchell, you're back!" a student named Maddie called from across the corridor. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just with family for a few days but I'm back for good now" Beca smiled. It was nice to feel missed.

Beca continued on towards the teachers lounge, exchanging a few pleasantries with students who had got her attention on the way. She hadn't walked into the staff room for a few seconds before she was being crushed in a tight hug which she instantly recognised to be Jesse's embrace by the strong scent of aftershave.

"Hey there, a little keen are we?" Beca commented sarcastically.

"How you doing, man? I'm so glad she's doing better" Jesse said, ignoring Beca's sarcasm as he often did over the years.

Beca finally returned the hug, patting his back with a tight lipped smile. "I'm fine. Glad to be back." Jesse finally released Beca from the hug and held her forearms as he took Beca in. Beca looked around the room awkwardly.

"You're really strong, you know that?"

Beca scoffed. "Don't get soft on me, weirdo."

"Beca?" came a call from one of the couches on the opposite side of the room. Jesse let go of Beca's arms and turned to see Chloe making her way over to the two. He winked at Beca before walking away which Beca frowned at. _That was weird._

"Hey, you made it back for auditions" Chloe beamed as she pulled Beca into her second hug that day, and it wasn't even nine. However, this one she returned immediately, taking in the much sweeter scent that was Chloe.

"Couldn't miss it" Beca smiled, reluctantly pulling back from the hug.

"So how was your week?"

"It was nice to see family. Sorry I left in such a hurry. It was an emergency, couldn't get around it" Beca answered, nodding. "So um… what's the plan today?"

Chloe seemed to perk up at that. "Right, of course. At lunch we head over to the hall and all the kids will line up outside and they'll all perform a scene in groups. Tomorrow will be the singing auditions where they can sing any song they want and then we just look over the notes we make over the next few days and pick away" Chloe smiled, clearly very proud of her plan.

"Awesome. You've really thought this through a lot, huh?" Beca said. "I feel kind of bad I haven't helped out."

Chloe frowned as she took Beca's free hand in her own. "Don't feel bad, you've been busy and that's totally fine" Chloe reassured. "Besides, I don't mind" she said, letting go of Beca's hand and smiling brightly. _Gosh, that smile._

It was lunch and Beca had made it through the first few hours of school in which she had free periods so she spent it catching up on some much needed marking. Upon approaching the hall Beca was shocked to see the long line of students ready to audition. It wasn't mandatory for any students to audition. It was highly recommended but no student was forced and yet the line outside the hall went on for the length of the corridor. Beca stopped in her tracks when she was blocked by a boy she really couldn't remember the name of, which she felt kind of bad about but come on, there were hundreds of kids at Barden.

"Hey, you need something?" Beca asked as the boy looked at his feet, nervously.

"I'm just a little…scared" he admitted hesitantly. Beca softened at this as he looked up at her.

"Oh don't be nervous" she said suddenly noticing Chloe stood at the entrance to the hall, clipboard in hand, watching the exchange. "Look, the auditions are going to be fun okay? You get to act out a scene with a group that you can pick so you can do it with all your friends if you like" she reassured. "Miss Posen, Miss Beale and I have tried really hard to make this process as fun as possible so just relax. Besides, you're in the same boat as everyone else here and they all probably have the same fears as you."

The boy nodded in understanding before thanking Beca and turning back to his friends. Beca looked back up to see Chloe giving her that damn smile again that sent made her stomach do somersaults before making her way over to the redhead. Chloe stayed where she was, simply smiling at Beca.

"What?" Beca laughed lightly.

Chloe nodded behind Beca, gesturing to the boy she'd spoken to. "That was really nice of you" she said.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with" Beca said, brushing past Chloe, trying to contain her blush.

Aubrey was already sat at the front row of the auditorium scribbling at the paper on her clipboard. Beca and Chloe promptly joined her and the auditions commenced. The auditions varied from good to great to bad to just plain awful, not that the three women would say that. They would simply nod, smile and ask for the next group of four to walk in. The students would name the character they wanted to play, it would be noted and then they'd act to their best ability as Chloe, Beca and Aubrey jotted down their opinions on the quality of the performances.

About a quarter of the way through the auditions Stacie had walked in and asked to watch the auditions whilst she marked books. She sat in the middle of the auditorium looking up from her work every so often and smiling or laughing at the show. It didn't go unnoticed to Beca how Aubrey would turn every so often and look at Stacie, smiling each time and even blushing when she'd been caught by either Beca or Stacie herself. Each time Beca saw this she couldn't help the smirk playing on her lips as she looked over to Chloe who would give a knowing smile and nod.

It was the end of lunch and luckily they had gotten through all of the auditions without any problems. Beca had a pretty good idea of who she wanted to play the main parts and who she think would be better off as back up singers and dancers, though that had yet to be consulted with Chloe and Aubrey.

Aubrey picked up her notes and left with Stacie a few minutes ago and had left Chloe and Beca to clean up the stage and collect their own notes.

"So…" Beca said as she collected a few wigs strewn across the floor of the stage. "That went pretty well."

"That couldn't have gone any better, these kids are so talented and I already have a really clear idea of who should play who but of course we'll talk about that together later, it's not up to me. Oh God, this is going to be amazing. I knew it was going to be good but wow, I have such high hopes, Mr Mitchell will have no choice but to keep drama in the curriculum now because I can just tell this is going to be amazing" Chloe gushed, not looking up from her notes as she flipped through them and shoved a few chairs out of the way.

"Wow, slow down there tiger" Beca laughed as she threw all the wigs in their designated box.

Chloe looked up at Beca and laughed to herself in embarrassment. "Sorry, I just get so excited about this stuff, especially when it goes so well and this is going very, very well."

Beca smiled at Chloe. Her excitement was somewhat endearing, it wasn't far from that of a child and Beca found the butterflies had returned to her stomach as she turned away from Chloe, again hiding her blush and picked up her own notes.

"Hey" Chloe started. "Want to grab a drink tonight?"

"Yes" Beca answered just a little too fast. "I mean, yeah. I'm down for that."

Chloe nodded, a smile creeping its way on her face again. "I'll come and get you at eight then."


	8. Chapter 8

This was ridiculous.

Beca knew it was ridiculous.

It was just a drink with a coworker. The fact that coworker happened to be incredibly beautiful, funny, talented and Beca's crush was just a minor inconvenience. She shouldn't be stressing out so much about what to wear, if that spot coming will be a problem and whether Chloe will even turn up.

Of course she'll turn up.

She invited Beca herself.

Beca fixed the final button on her flannel top, covered the final zit and took her final mint before she perched herself on the arm of her couch waiting for a knock at the door impatiently.

It was 20:07. Chloe was late. Beca was sure there was a reason. Maybe there was bad traffic. They did live in a city, the traffic was almost always bad around here. Maybe Chloe took her time getting ready too, maybe she was nervous as well. But Beca found that pretty unlikely considering Chloe always seemed pretty put together and she always looked nice in a way where it looked strangely effortless yet breathtaking. Maybe she wasn't coming after all.

Beca took her phone out of her pocket and tapped on Chloe's contact.

 _'Hey where are you?'_ No that's too pushy. Beca backspaced.

 _'Just wandering if you're still coming, text me.'_ No that looks too paranoid, it's only 20:09. Maybe try a relaxed approach.

 _'Hey, where you at?'_ No that looks stupid.

Beca huffed as she threw her phone at the couch.

"Jesus Christ, it's not even a date!" Beca chided herself.

I mean like sure, it looked a little like a date. Beca had dressed for a date, Chloe had invited her as if it were a date and getting picked up at eight for drinks really does seem like a date. But it's not one.

Beca's sure of it.

So when there's a knock at the door and Beca answers it a little too quickly to look anything other than eager, to Chloe dressed in a very fitted, thigh high navy dress she tries her hardest to stay calm because this is most definitely not a date.

"Hello?" Chloe said waving a hand in front of Beca's face.

"…Hey" Beca answers, doing everything she can not to look anywhere but at Chloe's eyes.

"You blanked out on me there, you okay?" Chloe laughed lightly.

"I'm awesome, sorry. I jus-I just…I think I'm a little underdressed" Beca reassured, gesturing to her blue and black flannel shirt and black skinny jeans.

Chloe gave a sympathetic smile before snatching Beca's hand and dragging her towards Chloe's awaiting car. "You look beautiful, Becs" she said offhandedly over her shoulder an Beca believed it because it's Chloe, and Chloe and lying don't fit.

The drive to the bar was pretty painful. Standing tall at Beca's door Chloe's dress was high enough but sitting down in her car it only rode up higher. Beca felt like a teenage boy as she struggled to keep her eyes out the window and away from Chloe's legs.

The two had been drinking and talking for about forty five minutes now with few pauses and Beca was surprised at how much of a good time she was having. She knew it would be fun but she didn't know she'd be so comfortable. It was as if the two women had been friends for years and getting drinks was just their thing and tonight was just another bar night.

"So who do you think is our Sandy. I think Sally Roberts was pretty good but I-"

"I don't want to talk about the play tonight" Chloe interrupted.

Beca scoffed as the two women took their places at the bar stools. "That's new."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe shoved Beca in mock offence, jaw hanging open.

"Come on, whenever I walk in the first thing you want to talk about it Grease."

Chloe was about to answer before a bartender made his way over to the two, asking if they wanted more drinks.

"Two Vodka and Lemonades please" Chloe smiled to the man before he poured the two drinks and sat them in front of Beca and Chloe.

Beca raised a brow. "You're lucky I like that drink" she said, taking a sip.

"I had a feeling" Chloe smiled. "So, Beca Mitchell. Tell me about yourself."

"Oh gosh, okay" Beca said placing her glass down. "Huh, where to start. I was born in Florida-"

"Oh my gosh, where!?"

"Tampa?"

"Shut. Up."

"No, I really was born in Tampa" Beca said, confused.

"Me too!" Chloe squealed.

"Really?" Beca asked, brow furrowed.

"Yes! Continue, continue. Tell me more."

"Okay, um I have a cat called Panda."

"Panda?" Chloe quirked a brow.

Beca nodded. "She's fluffy and black and white and I have a thing for pandas so."

Chloe smiled to herself as she took another sip before she started laughing out loud. Beca looked on confused.

"What?"

Chloe only laughed harder.

"Oh my God, what?" Beca was laughing now, though still confused because Chloe's laugh just seemed to be infectious and she didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. In fact she laughed harder until she was wheezing. This only made Beca laugh even more. "Dude, why are you laughing?"

Chloe fanned herself as if it would subside the laughter and it strangely seemed to work a little as her laugh died down. "You act like such a badass but you're a total sap, I can tell."

Beca held a hand to her heart in feigned offence. "I. Am. Not."

"Beca, you named your cat after pandas because you think they're cute! Also, you own a fluffy cat. Who, by the way, I intend to meet as soon as possible" Chloe pointed out.

"I like cats!"

Chloe covered her mouth as she sputtered her drink from laughter.

"Oh my God" Beca sighed dramatically.

"Hey" Chloe rested her hand on Beca's on the bar table with a sweet smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually really cute."

Beca knew she was blushing and she knew there was nothing she could do to hide it with one hand holding her drink and the other trapped (not unpleasantly) under Chloe's soft hand as a thumb softly stroked over it. And Beca knew that Chloe could see it when she saw the shaking of Chloe's shoulders as she laughed lightly at Beca.

Beca looked down at her drink with a nervous smile as Chloe shifted her chair closer, so close that Beca could feel Chloe's breath against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You're really cute" she whispered. Beca's blush deepened as her breath hitched.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

Chloe only hummed in response.

And Beca could have kissed her. She wanted to. When she felt Chloe's soft cheek against her own as she breathed slowly into Beca's ear, her hand still resting on Beca's stroking delicate circles on it she wanted noting more than to kiss Chloe until she felt dizzy. But she already did feel dizzy. And Chloe probably did too. So it would feel wrong to take advantage of that even if Chloe had never been more kissable. Beca's eyes wandered once more to her left where she could see the side of Chloe's face, the hot flush that it harboured and the crease of a smile firmly resting on it before pulling back. "I think it's time to go on home."

Chloe pouted when Beca tried to pull her hand away from Chloe's as the redhead tugged on it weakly. "Noooooo" she droned like a child.

Beca paid for the drinks and took Chloe's hand, leading her to a taxi with the promise of Chloe coming to pick Chloe's car up the next day.

The drive to Chloe's was quiet as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder in the back of the cab but Beca's mind was running wild. Chloe called her cute. But not in a 'oh what a cute teddy bear' kind of way, in a 'you're cute, I would date you' kind of way and it was driving Beca crazy because Chloe was almost asleep and there was no way of finding out if calling Beca cute meant anything to her. If she was interested. If this was in fact a date all along.

When they arrived at Chloe's house Beca hung Chloe's arm around her shoulders and helped her to her door.

"Jesus, Beca I'm not that far gone. I'm just tired."

Beca let go of Chloe's arm but Chloe took her hand back as they walked up the steps of the porch. All this handholding was a little overwhelming but Beca tried her best not to let it get to her because both her and Chloe were not sober. She was probably like this with everyone when she was tipsy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe" Beca said but Chloe didn't let go of her hand and made no indication of doing so any time soon. Suddenly her hand was being tugged as a pair of lips pressed themselves on Beca's. And Beca's eyes were wide open for a few seconds as she processed what was happening. Chloe was kissing her. Hard. Beca finally let her eyes shut as she released Chloe's hand and let her fingers intertwine with red tresses that she'd wanted to touch ever since she'd seen them and they were just as soft as she had imagined. A moan escaped Chloe's mouth which music to Beca's ears as Chloe reciprocated by grabbing onto Beca's hips tightly, fingers playing with the hem of Beca's shirt and tugging on it.

At that Beca pulled back. She wanted this but not like this. Not half drunk with a cab driver waiting on her honking his horn every few seconds. Beca opened her eyes and sighed at the disheveled hair and swollen lips belonging to Chloe staring at her confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Beca said quickly, placing a swift kiss on the redheads cheek before rushing back to the impatient cabdriver.

Tomorrow should be interesting.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I was at a festival, just started school up again and also I've been a little lazy but here you go. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review, your reviews keep me going, I love every single one they mean the world to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beca liked sleeping. Loved it actually. It was one of the only times she was in total, utter peace. Sadly last night she didn't get much of it at all. Her mind was reeling nonstop and it wasn't even totally about the kiss. Sure, the kiss had a big part to play but Beca's mind was on other things. Primarily on what the kiss meant. Did Chloe like her? Was she just drunk kissing? Did Beca dream the whole thing up? Well that can't be true seeing as she got about two hours sleep.

Luckily it was a sunny morning so Beca didn't look too ridiculous walking in to the school with a pair of sunglasses. Entering the teachers lounge she realised was probably a good time to take them off when Jesse gave her a confused look from one of the couches.

"What in the hell did you get up to last night?"

"Thanks, Jesse. You look nice too" Beca replied sarcastically.

Jesse handed Beca a much needed coffee as he attempted to remove her sunglasses but she swatted him away.

"Does somebody have a little bit of a hangover?" He asked patronisingly.

"Believe it or not I actually don't. I just got about two hours sleep and it shows, you asshole."

Jesse raised his hands in mock defence.

"Sorry, but sunglasses indoors are the international symbol for hangover. Why did you only sleep two hours?"

"Just got stuff on my mind" Beca said, sorting through papers she had prepared for the days lessons, not really paying attention to Jesse.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain redheaded actress?"

Beca's eyes snapped to the English teacher, brow furrowed. She felt a rush of fear at his words. Did Chloe tell people? Beca did not need this, she did not need to be the gossip of the staff right now.

"What makes you say that? What did she tell you?" Beca asks frantically, attention fully on Jesse.

"Whoa there. I just noticed how she looks a little run down today too and it's a bit coincidental."

Beca relaxed as she scanned the room, eyes falling on Chloe by the coffee machine with her arms hanging lazily by her side and looking a little worse for wear. For anyone else she'd look a little tired but this was Chloe, the ever peppy and energised drama teacher so this look on her was beyond tired.

"Oh yeah, she does look tired."

Jesse looked at Beca, willing her to say more.

"What?"

"That's all your giving me? What happened last night?" Jesse pleaded.

"Nothing, I was marking into the early hours and just- I don't know I had too much coffee so I didn't sleep well. I don't know why she's tired" Beca answered on the spot. She wasn't certain why she was hiding that the two went out for drinks. It's totally innocent. Maybe because to Beca it wasn't so innocent because to Beca it was a date and again she did not want to be talked about amongst the staff right now. She wanted whatever this was on the down-low.

Before Jesse could say another word Beca leaves the staff room to go to the bathroom, Jesse couldn't pester her there. Washing her hands she heard someone in one of the other stalls humming some tune she didn't know. Of course it was Chloe. Who else would be this tired, possibly hungover, and still manage to hum a tune merrily? Beca debated waiting by the dryer so the two could talk, it was a secluded spot after all. But she decided against it, she didn't really know what to say or if Chloe would even want to bring it up.

Beca had gone through three lessons where she'd handed out sheet music for the play and had practiced the songs with her students and she hadn't once seen Chloe around. She probably hard a busy timetable today. Beca did. Or maybe she was avoiding her. Beca started to panic as she thought it over, walking down the corridor towards the theatre where they'd be holding singing auditions in a few minutes. What if Chloe bails because she doesn't want to see Beca so much?

Beca's thoughts were halted as a red head of hair poked it's way out of the entrance to the theatre and made eye contact with Beca.

"There you are!" Chloe basically ran over to Beca, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "I haven't seen you all day" she added, shutting the door behind them and before Beca knew it she was pushed up against the door as Chloe kissed her again. The whole thing was a little overwhelming considering Beca was still catching up with seeing Chloe at all and now they were kissing again. She wasn't complaining of course. She was just confused. How could you complain when Chloe was kissing you. The way her hand holds tightly to your arm as the other one softly strokes the hair at the back of your neck. The way her nose brushes against the side of your cheek and the feeling of her smiling against your lips every so often. How could anyone complain about that.

Beca was the one to pull away after it hit her that they were still on school grounds, in a theatre which will soon be full of kids. And where the hell was Aubrey?

"You okay?" Chloe asked, her hands still on Beca's arm and the back of her neck, not seeming to be going anywhere any time soon.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm definitely good" Beca answered, playing with Chloe's hair a little as she realised her hands were still resting around Chloe's neck too, their faces only a breath away.

Chloe laughed lightly. "Good" she said before moving in to for another kiss, this one much softer and this time Beca was much more aware and prepared as she reciprocated. Chloe was the one to pull away this time, her forehead resting on Beca's as they held each other by the waists. "I really like kissing you."

Beca couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face if she tried. "I would actually really like to talk abou-"

"Erm…am I interrupting something?" Came a voice from the stage. Beca and Chloe jumped away from each other, straightening out their clothing to see Stacie looking at them, sporting an amused grin.

"Stacie!" Chloe exclaimed across the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"Well, I'm free right now so I was here to watch the singing but if you're busy I can come back later" she smiled and Beca made a note to kill the science teacher later.

"No, no" Chloe waved her hands. "Take a seat, wherever you'd like."

The singing auditions went pretty well. Aubrey arrived about five minutes after Stacie had looking a little embarrassed and being very apologetic for being "like an hour late."

That night Beca didn't really feel like marking. She wanted to get home, fall on her bed and sleep for a few years. But her plans were cut short when she heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peepy whole she was met with Chloe's bright blue eye staring right back at her. It would have been extremely creepy if it wasn't Chloe but she could see the smile in Chloe's eye.

"Open up, Becs. We've got some stuff to talk about."

Beca knew this was coming and she was kind of glad she wasn't going to be left mulling over it all night. When she finally opened the door she was surprised to see Aubrey let herself in, dropping her bag by on of the couches and making herself at home, Chloe following close behind.

"Your house is neater than I expected" Chloe mused as she looked around the room that consisted of mostly CD shelves.

"Thanks?"

"Come on, we've got casting to do" Chloe said, yet again dragging Beca by the hand towards the couches.

They were sat side by side on a pretty cozy couch, Chloe in the middle with a sheet of names with notes beside them and another sheet of characters.

"So" Chloe huffed. "I think, and this is just my opinion, that Sarah would be an awesome Sandy. She's so good at playing the whole innocent act but she totally pulled off the bad girl thing too."

"Yeah but is she the best singer?" Aubrey countered.

"She's not the best but she's still pretty good, don't you think?"

Aubrey pointed a finger to another girl named Jennifer on the list. "I thought Sandy too but I was talking to Stacie and she said that Jennifer was almost as good as Sandy but she had a better voice and I think that's kind of important in a musical."

"You think or Stacie thinks?" Beca added, not really thinking before she spoke.

Aubrey looked at her sternly as Chloe held a tight lipped smile. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying Stacie isn't really a director in this, so."

"So what? Her opinion doesn't matter?"

Chloe held her hands up trying to cool the tension. "Whoa, whoa. No need for arguments here." Chloe turned her attention to Aubrey. "I totally get where you and Stacie are coming from but Jennifer actually really wanted to be Rizzo whereas Sarah was kind of pining for Sandy."

Aubrey frowned slightly. "How do you know that?"

"I asked all the students in drama who were auditioning who they would like to be, if they wanted a big or small role and how comfortable with singing they are."

"Oh" Aubrey said. "That's actually really smart."

"Thank you" Chloe smiled. "So, Sarah for Sandy?"

"Sarah for Sandy" Aubrey agreed, surprisingly taking her defeat pretty well.

"Now, who's next?"


	10. Chapter 10

Casting went on for another two hours, though it felt like a lot more for Beca. Aubrey's controlling nature coupled with the question of where Chloe and Beca stood seemed to slow time considerably.

The casting decisions were mostly decided between Aubrey and Chloe for that reason. It just wasn't the thing that was paramount in Beca's mind at the moment which she felt pretty guilty about.

For most of the two hours of endless casting, Beca was thinking where she would even like her and Chloe to stand. Where does she want to take whatever this was? Did she want a girlfriend now when all of this drama with her grandmother and the play was going on? Was that wise? There was also the fact that Chloe was new, not only to the school but to Beca, even though it didn't feel like it. It would be silly to date someone you've just met, wouldn't it?

Beca was snapped out of her own thoughts by a clicking by her ear.

"Anybody in there?" Chloe teased as she continued clicking her fingers by Beca's face.

"Sorry" Beca shook herself off. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too" Chloe sympathised before discreetly winking, eluding to their previous night without Aubrey noticing. Beca smiled before looking back down at the cast decisions so to hide her obvious blush.

"Well, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Becs" Aubrey announced.

"I better go too, she's my ride" Chloe said.

"Oh, okay" Beca said as she walked the two women to the door. Aubrey continued on to the car and Chloe followed before hesitantly stopping and turning to Beca halfway in the driveway.

"Beca" Chloe said quietly, making her way closer to the brunette before they were a whisper distance apart. "Look, I was just wandering-"

"Chloe are you coming? I need my goddamn bed and I will leave without you!" Aubrey called as she got into the drivers seat.

"Just a second!" Chloe called back before turning back to Beca. "Anyway, I was just wandering if maybe you wanted to go out again. I can take you to a movie or something. We can like, I don't know…We can see where this goes."

Beca was in shock. Not that Chloe was asking her out, that wasn't that surprising, but that Chloe genuinely seemed nervous. Like a child begging their mum for a candy bar. It was weird but strangely flattering. Which was why Beca's response was even weirder.

"Chloe" Beca said. "You couldn't possibly have known this" Beca was already regretting her words. "But I've got a lot going on right now. Not at school but at home- ya know, family stuff." Chloe's complete shift from a hopeful, childlike look to a kicked puppy broke Beca's heart but this had to be said. "I want to, Chloe. I really do. But I just don't think now is the right time for me."

It didn't seem to do anything to raise Chloe's spirits but she looked as if she understood somewhat as she nodded with a solum smile.

"That's totally fine. I get it, you need to focus on your family right now, that's fine" Chloe said. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Can we not be awkward or anything now. I don't want this to change anything, I really like you, Beca."

Beca smiled. "Of course" she said as Chloe pulled her into a hug. The hug just made things worse as Beca regretted her decision even further. It was Chloe who pulled back and Beca missed the warmth immediately.

"I hope whatever it is going on with your family gets resolved" she said with a sad smile before turning on her heals and making her way to Aubrey's beeping car. Beca just stood there, her jaw hung open slightly, completely angry at herself. She knew it was the right decision but she also knows you don't find someone like Chloe a lot and she probably just threw away something that could have been beautiful. With a huff she shut the door.

The next day was slow. It wasn't awkward, she promised herself and Chloe to not let that happen. But Beca was kind of down about the whole situation. This was stupid, having Chloe would be a good thing. It would help take her mind off of things, right? No she was just being selfish now. The only thing Beca should have her attention turned to right now is her grandma.

"Miss Mitchell?" Cassie, one of the students in Beca's third period called.

Beca hummed from her desk, attention turned to worksheets for the class she had next.

"When are we going to find out who plays who in the play?"

"Me, Miss Beale and Miss Posen are posting the casting sheet on the notice board at lunch" Beca answered with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Cassie don't roll your eyes. Auditions finished yesterday, we're working really hard to make this play good" Beca said firmly.

"Yeah but she's a freak" Cassie said under her breath which earned a chuckle from the girl beside her.

"Would you like to say that a little louder? I'm sure the class would love to hear."

"Sure" Cassie said. "Miss Beale is a freak."

"Detention" Beca said as if it were nothing before turning back to her work. She had come across students badmouthing other teachers often whether it were to Beca or she overheard it and it didn't bother her much usually but this girl was always that girl in the class that Beca kind of wanted to strangle but couldn't because she really needed this job and to not go to jail. Cassie just got off on being a bitch. And if anyone badmouthed Chloe, Beca wasn't going to let it slide.

"Wha-" Cassie protested.

"Next Monday. Lunch in here." Beca looked to Cassie who was sporting the most shocked and pissed off face she could muster, which was pretty ridiculous. She had crossed a line. "Ever say anything like that about a teacher again" ( _Chloe_ ) "you'll be out of Grease."

 **(A/N): This was long awaited. Sorry, I've had a lot going on since starting school back up again but I'll try and pick up the pace on updates from now on. Reviews appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I needed this" Beca proclaimed as she clinked her beer bottle against Jesse's in a less than sober manner.

"Well, I know you have had quite the shitty time, and beer is always a great temporary cure" Jesse said as he manoeuvred himself further into Beca's couch.

The two chatted for a while about meaningless things but that is honestly exactly what Beca felt she needed. The weight of her grandmother's predicament, Grease and Chloe's advances were becoming increasingly troublesome to the music teacher's mental state. To have even a little time where her mind was elsewhere, somewhere completely pointless, was a relief.

"So…" Jesse drawled drunkly as he snatched the snapback Beca had been sporting off of her head, and placed it backwards on his own playfully. "Beale, huh?"

And the half hour of peace of mind was over.

"Yes" Beca replied curtly, acting nonchalant. "Beale indeed."

It was fair to say Jesse had had a sufficient amount of alcohol that evening as he began hiccuping and looking at Beca as if she were extremely far away, eyes scrunching, even though she was sharing a couch with him. "She likes you…yep…she really likes you."

Beca hummed. "I think maybe it's time for Jesse to go to bed" Beca suggested as she stood and offered a hand to her inebriated friend. Jesse rejected it by shaking his head erratically in all directions.

"You should gooooo for it" Jesse urged. "You've been single for like, a billion million years, and that is sooooo stupid!"

Beca rolled her eyes but she knew she was blushing somewhat so she looked away momentarily as Jesse attempted to get his bearings and lift himself off of the couch; an action easier said than done.

"Come on, Match Maker. It's spare room time for you" Beca said as she took the english teacher's hand and dragged him towards the bed that would have to be his for the night. Beca herself was not sober, but she was far closer to it than Jesse.

Jesse messily hopped out of his jeans and clawed out of his polo shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed, Beca returning with a towel and a trash can just in case Jesse needed it.

"I do mean it, Beca. I know I'm drunk and shit but you should-" _Hiccup_ "you should just give it a shot" Jesse said meaningfully as he pulled back the duvet and situated himself under it. "It might be good for you, ya know?" His eyes were beginning to droop as he lay his head against the pillow.

"Alright, big boy. Time to go to sleep" Beca said as she pressed her finger to the light switch.

"I care about you, Beca. You know that, right?" Jesse offered in what was barely a whisper, clearly close to slumber.

Beca smiled at the sentiment, knowing these were drunken words but they were his true thoughts. She also knew Jesse probably wouldn't be afraid to say that to her sober.

"I know, nerd" she replied as she turned the lights out. Beca wished him goodnight but only received heavy snores in return.

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling Beca mulled over the past couple of day's events. They had finally cast the play, meaning they could actually get going with rehearsals and make it a real thing. Beca had rejected Chloe. Beca imagined that was kind of unusual for Chloe, most likely because she knew Chloe was kind of ridiculously perfect and Beca must have looked a little stupid turing her down.

And maybe Jesse was right. Maybe having someone there would be good for her, keep her more grounded. And she liked Chloe, she really did. But surely that would be incredibly selfish, dragging someone into the drama of Beca's life, somewhere she desperately wishes she could escape. No, Beca couldn't do that to Chloe.

It was Sunday evening and Beca knew she shouldn't feel it but she was nervous for the following week. She had specifically promised to Chloe that things wouldn't be weird, the rejected date wouldn't make everything awkward all of a sudden. But Beca had some reservations about how she was going to act around the redhead.

She needed to talk to someone now.

Dialling the number she had neglected for longer than she would like to admit, the brunette waited until an excited 'hello' broke through the speakers.

"Nana!"

"Beca, dear! So nice to hear your voice, how have you been?"

Beca's grandmother's character contrasted greatly to her own with its cheer and ability to find the good in anything. She was more like Chloe than Beca.

"Beca?"

"Sorry, yeah I'm great. I just wanted to check in. How are you?"

There was a short silence before a sigh.

"I have known you and your mother all your lives. I know when you're lying. Come on, spill."

Beca hesitated for a moment thinking over whether she should just 'spill' or whether she should just not worry her nana. Knowing that her grandmother was only going to push further, Beca conceded.

"Just got a few things on my mind. I uh…I got asked out" Beca let out awkwardly.

A yelp was heard over the line, making Beca jump. "On a date? Beca, that is amazing news! It's about darn time, what's her name? What is she like?"

The excitement in her grandmother's voice brought a smile to her face, it was nice knowing she was still being her positive self in such a dark time.

"Well, it doesn't really matter because I kind of turned her down…" Beca said, feeling somewhat guilty after leaving her nana so excited before.

"What? Why? Beca, you've been single for much too long and I plan to see your wedding so time is of the essence" she joked.

"Nana-" Beca's heart sped up at the slight reminder of the cancer. "Please, don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, hun. But why did you turn her down? Not good enough for my Beca-boo?"

"Nana…" Beca chuckled with a roll of her eyes. "No, she's great I just have other things going on and stu-"

"Those things better not be me, Rebeca Mitchell" Beca's grandmother said firmly.

Beca replied with silence as her nana released an exasperated sigh.

"Beca, I am fine. Your mother is here all the time, doctors are here around the clock, I'm even doing a little better. Please stop thinking about it or it will be the only thing you think of when you think of me if I do go. That would just be tragic, Beca."

Beca nodded even if it couldn't be seen over the phone as she let out a single, silent tear.

"I need you to live your life, please stop worrying for me, okay? Go on that date. If not for yourself, do it for me. I haven't been to a wedding in decades. I've been to a few funerals, but no weddings" she joked.

"Nana, it's a date not an arranged engagement" Beca deadpanned playfully.

"Eh, a lady can dream, can't she?"

"Alright."

"Alright?" Beca's grandmother asked hopefully.

"Yes, alright I will go on the date" Beca huffed.

"Good girl! And don't worry, I won't tell your mother just yet. I know how she gets when you're dating, even if it's been a few centuries-"

"Alright, I get it! Beca has been single forever, message received" Beca laughed.

"Go and get your girl, Becs. And tell me everything! Well, maybe not everything but-"

"I'm hanging up now" Beca panicked.

Beca's grandmother simply laughed into the phone. "Have fun, love."


End file.
